User talk:LunaBella
post! i love making friends! >(* v *)< Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:LunaBella page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 06:12, February 4, 2010 Re: LunaBella say Hi-i! (kirby style greeting) I didn't create this site, but I am one of the administrators here. Hello and welcome! :) TagAlongPam (talk) 17:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yes, it's fun, isn't it? I have those people to! You really should continue writing! Xoxo, Mia. hey! hey who is saying hey extactly? Yes! That would be SO cool! Hey Luna, It would really be cool if you posted something in Dutch. Do you speak Dutch? That also would be very cool. Hope 2 speak 2 you very soon. Mia Dutch Hoe Gaat Het means in Dutch, Hows it going. do you want to know more. great! hey ! i read your new one, it's really good! i can't believe how talented you are! i can't wait for the next one! Jess Hahahaha! Heey Luna, I think we had a little misunderstanding! I meant it would be cool if you did one of your blogs in Dutch, I AM Dutch, I just know very well how to speak English ;). So, I hope you understand now! Hahaha, See you soon! P.S, your blog is very good, as usual. Mia,. yeah,i said hey my name is spider monkey12.= ) hi hi...i love tha TWILIGHT SAGA also!!! and i was just wondering what your best part of the twilight saga....and thats so cool that u won 3rd place u must b reallly good plz message bak ~MiMeZz~ 13:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC)maria~MiMeZz~ 13:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) so do u write books???? cuz i heard that u write books ~MiMeZz~ 20:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC)maria~MiMeZz~ 20:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) HEY I LUV YOUR BLOGS THERE THA SHIZ YO....... ~MiMeZz~ 20:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC)MARIA~MiMeZz~ 20:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sick. Dear Luna, Thanx 4 all your messages. I was sick, so I didn't read them right away. I just did, and of course they're all supergood. I'm glad I'm much b etter now. Hoe 2 talk 2 you very, very soon. MIA ... <3. Definetely Yes, Luna, I definitely feel better ;). How's the writing going? I'm making a rough draft, but I'm not posting it. It's H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! Haha.. Hope 2 talk 2 you soon !!!! MIA.... <3. I'm sure. Hey Luna, I'm very sure, that with your super-writing-style, your story will be famous-all-over-the-world. ;). Haha. Don't worry!!! MIA. ..... <3. Of COURSE Of course it is! Now lets hope you'll finish your book very soon ;). Hope 2 talk 2 soon! MIA.... <3 Of COURSE Of course it is! Now lets hope you'll finish your book very soon ;). Hope 2 talk 2 soon! MIA.... <3 ADDICTED Hey Luna! PLEASE, PLEASE POST MORE!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR STORIES! Especially the parts with Ash & Tyrone. But is Luna a vampire or a werewolf? And is Ash a dog, an actual dog, a werewolf? Please give some persons descriptions (A). I'm waiting with a lot of impatience ;). MIA <3. #1 fan :P Hiyaaa Luna! Of COURSE I am!!! Please, would you post more?? AND please send me a message if you did (A). xoxo MIA <3! THATS THE WAY That's the way I like it ;p MIA ... <3 ;) Luna, sweety, Don't say anything you already know ;). Haha XD. xoxo. MIA.... <3 DUH It's simply impossible to not ''love ''something you're addicted to! XOXO MIA <3 Hey Luna. Well, sounds like someone has crush! I have a crush to, but, two problems: 1) He's my best friend 2) He's in love (and possibly taken). Would you give me a link to Isaac's page? I'm going to check if he's good enough for you {haha, I'm acting like a big sis over here ;)}. So. I do have a crush. And it really sucks. But Luna; I have to warn you, though. You know, internet is fun, but very dangerous. I'm very happy for you, but just look out that you don't give any personal info away. But he seems like a lot of fun. But don't let your homework & friends & stuff behind only to talk 2 him, okay? Promise me! XOXO, MIA. ????????????????? can i no ur real name A.K.A. Well, he's kinda old. And you're a little obsessive with him. Luna, I beg you, watch out. But I think he's OK. Mia. {AKA YOUR BIG SIS <3} A.K.A. Well, he's kinda old. And you're a little obsessive with him. Luna, I beg you, watch out. But I think he's OK. Mia. {AKA YOUR BIG SIS <3} Userpage. Hey little sis! Check out your userpage, (Yes, your own!) XOXO MIA. ^^ If you want, yes, that would be cool ^^. xoxo.. ;) hahahahaha; Just keep thinkin' honey ;p xoxo Heey Luna, I was tired yesterday, so I logged off. You like physical threatning, don't you? :P It's very cute. haha <3. Love yaa, xoxo MIA X So..... um... so you want blog responses posted on this page? or am i reading it wrong...? Shiteous. Yaaaay ^^. I like Ash. I like Lizzy too. I like all of your characters. I've tried to make a story, but it's completely shiteous since I hop to soon from the one subject to the other ^^. Miss you little sistermonsterwriter ^^. XOXO mia. -- If you're sure to read it; but I'll have to put i t through a translater because I've read it in Dutch. Wait a sec. My shiteous story. A violent WAKE-UP CALL! Unbearable pain, constant and non-stop. Am I in hell? It's hard to believe I'm in heaven. How could I suffer so much pain in heaven?. No, no! I was still alive. I think. Slowly the pain ebbed away a little. I went to concentrate on my surroundings. My senses were working per-fect! I heard, smelled, felt, tasted and looked. I heard rumblings of what seemed the rooms next to the room I was in.I smelled a very distinctive scent. It was delicious. I felt that I tied Sat, if not been the case, I had already gone to that delicious scent trail to follow. I tasted my blood ''...? It tasted so delicious, so the blood could be difficult. I went all over my neck when I was bleeding. Hence. That option was excluded. And what I saw when I opened my eyes, actually hit anything. I was in a HUGE room, on such a huge bank that you usually only the stupid drama movies with psychiatrists see. I think it was called a sofa. I realized that I had no breath taken, the whole time. I listened, and it seemed as if everyone in all the rooms around me quarrel. I heard a few big words pass. I took a deep breath. One by one the voices were. The rooms were quiet. I heard shuffling. And then, I was almost attacked by an animal instinct. At one time I gave a huge tug on the rope hard enough, weird that did not hurt my wrists. Oddly enough it jumped at once loose. I rubbed my wrists and my arms because I wanted anyway just check whether I had been suddenly giant biceps. I heard very gently rapping, I'd probably not normally heard. It sounded like a feather flew through the door. Yet it was an obvious knock. My throat felt very thick, so I coughed a few times. ''Come in!''I said inquiringly. The door to say the least not normally open. The sound heard like someone tried to ram it through the wall! ''Softly, Matt! Said a very gentle, sweet girl sounding voice. Oh what, you should just not complain.''Said the boy apparently named Matt. Despite that my senses seemed to have improved, but I just had to blink my eyes to the people who stood for me to distinguish. There were 5. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. They were all very different. I thought it was time I got some questions answered. ''Where am I?''Seemed the best possible question, so I had that first set. The boy rolled his eyes and looked at me off. ''What do you think you are?''He asked sarcastically. His voice heard was that Matt. So he was sarcastic? Well, I could too. I looked at him intently. ''If I knew I still had not asked?''The rest began to chuckle softly. As Matt slowly began to look very pissed off, I stood up. Slowly, but all the boys walked forward and looked me a warning. I stared back. Compared to them I looked like Winnie the Pooh. I saw a mirror. Without a glance to approve them, I walked towards it. When I got up, I noticed that I wore something that was too ridiculous for words. A kind of dress. It was sickly pink. Terrible. I finally looked in the mirror. I was so shocked of what I saw there! I jumped back like a maniac.. I was suddenly very powerful. I jumped at once trough the window. Backwards! I screamed so loud that it squeaked in my ears. Someone, I could not see who flew me chasing right after I jumped. I heard the glass break when I flew through it. I fell hard on the ground. I did not know who had jumped after me, but I broke into a run. I ran faster than I was accustomed myself. I left behind me all pastures. I heard rustling behind me. So the person who was chasing me stupidly ran behind me now. I think. He had no trouble following me, to hear his breathing. I heard it's a fact that he was a he. I started to run slower. He stopped (of course) also. I turned away from him. ''Go away!''I said. Scornfully, and with disbelief,said Matt ''Like, yeah, I have that whole end run to get you back. "Go away''I said again. When my voice broke. Please. He sighed. Well, he was not going away? Then I went away. My aggression was big enough for a tiny bit of distance between us to create. And then he was gone. I stopped. I heard very close to me a river. I walked over there. I stopped and leaned against a rock to. I started to cry. Apart that I still could. What scare me like that had made my own damn mirror! I have a chalky-white face, and my lips are bright red. My ocher-colored eyes are now red. And what scared me especially is that I wanted to concentrate my heartbeat and breathing, and by then I had realized that I had not either! And despite everything, shot through me that I was actually pretty cute ... I started thinking about the lack of my heartbeat. I was able to breathe, but I had no heartbeat anymore. I'm dead! How? Why? Where? I stopped crying and took a deep breath. I had an idea. The water looked very attractive. I began to strip, except my underpants. I already prepared myself for the temperature difference, but I felt no breeze. Just heat. So that meant that the water was warmer than me. Another proof that I was dead. I went as deep as I could not breathe, and then I realized that I now bitterly not consider these things had to take. I stayed very long under water. When I entered the water. I got dressed. I had that horrible gown still attract, when I heard someone behind me. Ready?. With a scream (again) I turned around. There was Matt. "Are you there all along?I asked. He nodded. But''I have not looked.''I looked at him scornfully. Boys are the same everywhere. He looked at me as dirty as him. I realized that he had beautiful eyes, and this is the first time that I looked him straight in the eye. I began to feel a little dizzy. ''Come, he said. Give me one reason why''.I said. Hey, seriously. I find out I'm dead and I should listen to him. In his dreams. ''Because I can explain what happened to you,''he said complacent. In common from him! He knew what I was, and just waited. Tell''on.''I snapped. When he looked at my body, I realized that I had forgotten something. ''Turn around'', I quickly ordered. He obeyed (Wow! This is the first time!) Equal. I quickly pulled my dress and started talking. That's mean, would you please tell why I am dead?. He began to roar with laughter. He turned. In those 3 seconds I impressed upon his appearance in my head. He was very tall, taller than me, had brown hair and green eyes. He was actually pretty to the exceptional. But you wouldn't hear me say that in any days of your life. Not my own life days, for which I have not. Then came the most stupid answer some questions I could think of. You think you're dead? Should you want. No, you're a vampire. Hahaha! I a vampire? Funny. I looked at him. And you? You must be a vampire. He nodded bored. Duh. Then I began to realize that he could have been right, nothing after-life, I'm fucking back as a vampire. Trust me but there again to do something special. The forest began to shake. Matt started to look worried. And upset. I started to mumble. If you say that I am a vampire, I'm dead. I have no more heartbeat. How can I be very dizzy? Everything began to run now, and I saw Matt terribly scared. The chosen, my chosen! No way! Not after all my years .... He also started getting dizzy watching. I had enough strength to pass it to see him fall first. And then everything around me also pitched black. Something poked my arm. I started to mumble and wrestling. Something poked me harder. And then I struggled harder. I was now aware of the fact that more hands held, or rather, pushed me down. I opened my eyes, and saw to my surprise I was back in the psychiatrist-like room. And I saw something strange. I lay on a bed now, and I saw Matt weird enough on the couch. He was still unconscious, and suddenly I felt an indescribable anxiety. I just had to be with him. I was at once, what surprised me more, according to Matt, I was a vampire! So I probably had super powers or something. I looked at who had held me. The remaining 3 were boys. The girls watched. "What?''I asked. Everyone sighed. ''Matt's chosen is found. I understood almost nothing of it, and now no longer. "First Matt says that I'm a vampire, then we both fall faint, I'm awake now, and Matt is still unconscious. Can I have an explain please?'' They looked at each other in horror. So you know already? Said one girl. She had that sweet voice. What do you mean? That I am a vampire? Yes, I know that already and who are you? The girl with the sweet voice stepped forward. She had the prettiest hair I had ever seen, a sort of brown / blond-like color. It was cut into a short model, and she had no bangs. She had blue-green eyes, and was quite small. My name is Anna. The boy behind her also stepped forward and hit his arm around her waist. He was a little longer than me, but no longer than Matt. He had really white, short curly hair and brown eyes. It was obvious that he had a relationship with Anna. He cleared his throat. I'm Paul. ". I looked at them. "Do you know what happened to Matt is? The other guy came in between. "He ..". The last girl clipped him. "Shoo! Shut, Damian! We do not know if Matt wants them to know. " Damian was tall, muscular and big. He had dark hair and brown eyes and seemed very nice. I looked at the girl. She looked cautiously back. She had caramel colored hair, it was long and curly. She was also smaller than me, but compared to the guys I was very small. I think. She had bright blue eyes. She had a slightly tanned complexion. She was too beautiful for words. She had the sweetest voice I had heard so far. "Hi, I'm Rose.'' I looked at them. "I'm Mary," I muttered embarrassed. "Are you well ... vampires?I asked, embarrassed. They all nodded, making me simultaneously relieved and frightend. "I beg you, can you please tell me what's wrong with Matt? I do not know him, but for some reason it just seems like I know him for years. Say what is, please! ". Anna and Mary looked at me and then looked to Damian and Paul. Rose began to talk. "We are vampires, and once you are a vampire, one is chosen for you somewhere in the offing. One person is chosen who is your soulmate. Someone who complements you, when you hear and you will remain for the rest of your life .... Anna is Paul's chosen one, and vice versa. It is also like that with me and Damian. Everything indicates that you Matt's chosen one, and that Matt is your chosen one. Why are you both fainted. But I did not. I bombarded them with questions. "Why is Matt still unconscious? Why have we chosen each other? We do not even know each other!'' At that point Matt began to wriggle. Of pain. I do not know why, but it did me as much pain. I fell on my knees. Paul began to explain. "Matt unconsciously experiences the consequences of your ever-growing connection. Because he is older, it takes him longer. Even you lay writhing, 2 days long. It took a while before we had found you, but you were both unconscious. We have brought you back to Canada, because all you had to run the United States. He will now within three hours and be awake. You have each other's unconscious feelings with each other and exchanged information. Why do you still hurt. Because he still has pain. You now know everything about him unconscious, and he yours. But now you only share each other's feelings.'' I blinked my eyes. I began to concentrate. "His name is Matt Donovan, he has become a vampire on November 21, 1945, at age 26." Anna coughed. "You already know more about its history than us. Well, we know that. " But''why did he hurt? I mean, it's still ... exchange information? I know nothing about this, but it sounds me fairly painless.. Damian sounded. "Yes, but you share each other's events. He feels all the pain you've ever felt emotionally. It is much more than I expected. You've seen much pain in your lifetime. How old are you? I tried to mind my age to get. "Um ... I'm 19, I think. Um, can I take a breath of fresh air? I promise I will be in proportional distances. But I must be alone. " Everyone looked at each other, then at Matt and then to Paul. He nodded. He threw a phone to a far. "Okay, but take it with you, and call the number below the first shortcut if you need anything. Come back. Matt will soon be awake, and he will want to see. Whatever the cost. He will experience much stronger than you, because he waited much longer on this. And those emotions for him much longer kept behind closed doors. Be calm and restrained him. For your safety and his. " I nodded. All I wanted was here. I looked at everyone, and then walked through the door this time, gone. I ran into a huge house. Bigger than the White House, or another monstrously large building. I walked through the door, more than five times my height, and began quietly walking through the gate. I myself could not afford to upset now, because I still felt Matt's pain. And I knew that I now Matt's feelings almost always better than mine would know. I started in a very quiet, human jogtempo running towards the forest. But once I realized that people were not here, I went over to a fast pace. I did not think, just ran into huge circles around the house. Just far enough not to hear. But Matt's feelings I have always felt. His pain increased very slowly, but surely. And then I felt his feelings no longer. It was an indescribable relief. Not that I no longer felt pain, but knowing that he had not. But it worried me. For why I felt no other sensation that he was connected. I wanted to go back, and fast. But on the other hand, was also broken. Just a really private moment. Only I was there. I also realized that not many moments that I often would get in my life, no, in my exitence. I began to focus on Matt's past. He has been all his life with the Donovan's. That had to be Rose, Anna, Paul and Damian. His real name was Hughes. He had an almost carefree existence, at an event after which he had almost banished from his life. So I could not see the event. All I knew was that he was then quite different behavior. I would have to find out what had happened. Just how I felt in every pore of my body was nestled deep love for Matt. I decided to go back to Donovan. At that moment I felt a terrible hunger wallop. What I include in Matt's memory had just read that Donovan was not human blood but animal blood drunk. And then I heard rustling. I turned. Half and half I was expecting to see Matt, but I saw three deer. Without thinking I fell on them. It tasted not nice, but digestible. I had my robe to manage it clean. On the one hand, I yearned for a normal garment, on the other hand I found that disrespectfull, because I saw that everyone was wearing it. I started running again. I wanted to Donovan. I knew that within approximately one hundred kilometers back could see and hear everything in house Donovan. So strong were my senses improved. Until suddenly, just out of earshot of Donovan, I was seized. I was bubbling like muffled scream. "Shhh!" Matt hissed. I turned to face him. Matt''!. My voice sounded weird enough surprised, sad and expectant simultaneously. He pulled me away from his house. Or at least, the area around the house. I looked at him quizzically. "They do not need to hear this," he said. Of course. His friends probably listened. What I was actually in their eyes? A gift for Matt or one idiotic rude intruder? ''A gift for me. "Matt said quietly not spoken to my question. Of course. He could read my thoughts and feelings, as I could with him. He was remarkably angry, but I could not see why. So I just thought: 'Why are you angry? "He looked at me angrily. ''Because you think you are rude and stupid. You're not. So think about yourself not so.''I was surprised and flattered, but tried it as little as possible to show it. I had managed to get his feelings for me to read so that he had not. I was overwhelmed! That a boy, a man at all, could feel that for me! It was almost more than I felt for him, but not quite. That was on I wish we could talk instead of each other's thoughts could read. Then I thought to open my mind a way to separate from him, came down like a roller shutter. His feelings and thoughts were not reachable for me, my feelings and thoughts not even for him. I could think freely about whether this man really was for me. I looked at him. "How are you feeling?''But I asked. "I feel very .... Made. Complete. "I was surprised. ''Me too!''I said. ''Matt, I began to realize that I know almost nothing about myself. Except for my age and my name I know nothing. How I ended up with you?''I asked, suddenly desperate. He sighed. "Just when we ... you know, unconscious, I have seen what has happened to you. I wish them all the heads turn. All of them. That did not sound good. I decided to run the cover. He looked surprised to me. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on whether he wanted to show me my history. He frowned and shook his head. I just looked at him and continued to remember. ... he melted, so it seemed. In a blow he was thinking of what happened in my past. Hey sis, it's horrible. Byebye xoxo. Yes, Isaacs -.- is very sexy ... NOT.. You're really thinking way to far about things. And don't mind the horrible spelling, because it's been digitally translated. I removed the worst spellmistakes.